The invention relates to a gas valve, in particular a dosing valve for a gaseous medium, having a valve seat body, which is arranged on a valve housing, and a closing body, which can perform a stroke motion relative to the valve seat body and to an opening stroke stop interacting with the valve housing.
A gas valve of this kind is known from DE 10 2009 002 836 A1. This gas valve is a dosing valve for a gaseous medium, which has a valve chamber arranged in a valve housing and having at least two chamber openings, of which a first chamber opening is surrounded in an annular manner by a valve seat, and a closing body, which is arranged in the valve chamber and on which a sealing seat that can be placed on the valve seat and raised from the valve seat is formed. The sealing seat is in the form of a knife edge and thereby ensures leaktight seating upon initial commissioning of the gas valve by means of a sealing impact into the closing body. However, the disadvantage is that the sealing seat in the form of a knife edge can wear relatively quickly owing to the knife-edge design and, as a result, malfunctions in the gas valve thus formed can occur.
Moreover, the prior art includes gas valves, the sealing seat of which is designed as a flat seat. In the case of a flat seat, the sealing effect is achieved by means of the very flat surface. However, this flat contact surface is also worn through the action of impacts during operation.